Bellarke One-Shot Collection
by tivaforever235
Summary: I'm a firm believer in practice makes perfect! I've decided to start this collection of one-shots as a way to satisfy my Bellarke addiction and also to work on my craft. The first in this collection is about Bellamy, along with Octavia and Raven, comforting Clarke after her father's death.
1. Need

**Hi everyone! Now, I'm not normally one to do one-shots. I'm more of a multi-chapter kind of girl! However, I do think one-shots are a good way to practice your craft. So I'm going to start this one-shot collection and leave it incomplete and add to it periodically. The stories might overlap some or be completely different. One thing that will be consistent is Lincoln and Wick will appear (because I hate that they killed Lincoln and I loved Raven and Wick together) and they will always be Bellarke because that's my ship! I'm definitely open to ideas if you have any. This is mostly something for me to work on my craft and hopefully something pleasant and fun for all of you!**

Need

Bellamy Blake gently rocked the porch swing with his foot. His black tie was pulled loosely around his neck and his shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. The spring breeze quietly blew around him as the he watched the sun slowly start to descend into the horizon. He sighed as the woman resting in his lap whimpered in her sleep. Clarke Griffin had his suit jacket wrapped around her as she rested in his lap. Bellamy gently ran his hand up and down her side to calm the nightmare disrupting the first sleep she'd had in days.

Three days ago her dad had passed away. It was extremely sudden and had completely destroyed his best friend. She was an only child and had been a daddy's girl. She'd received the call while at his place having a movie night with their friends. The scream that had poured out of her mouth would be etched into his head for the rest of his life. She'd immediately dropped to her knees in his kitchen and had dropped the bowl of popcorn she'd just finished popping. He'd never seen her so broken.

They'd just buried him today. After leaving the cemetery her parents house had become a revolving door of friends and family paying their respects. Clarke had been glued to his side the whole time, not that he minded. He'd brought her out here about an hour ago to get some air and a much needed break from the condolences.

His sister Octavia and their friend Raven Reyes quietly opened the patio door and slid it shut behind them as they stepped out to the deck. Octavia smiled as she sat down on the table in front of the swing.

"How's she doing?" Octavia whispered so as not to wake Clarke.

"Not well," Bellamy replied. "She's only asleep because she's literally exhausted."

"Poor thing," Raven said from her spot next to Octavia on the table.

Octavia and Raven watched Bellamy on the swing. He was still slowly pushing them back and forth and was gently running a hand up and down her back. It was no secret to both girls how he felt about Clarke. They, along with the rest of their friends, could see it. Only the two of them couldn't apparently.

"Do you finally see what we all see Bell?" Octavia whispered knowingly.

"This is the worst possible time O," Bellamy replied back.

"I know, but I can't just ignore the obvious. You're not going to walk away from this thing between you right?" Octavia asked.

Bellamy sighed and glanced down at the woman sleeping in his arms. Her father's death was horrible, but it also put things into perspective for him. He'd always thought their relationship was a little unorthodox for a guy and girl, but he'd never thought more of it. He just preferred spending his free time with her rather than the guys. A lot of his buddies were co-workers who he saw all the time. Plus there was a bonus of seeing his sister since she lived with Clarke. Even Raven had grown on him. But, with Clarke everything was different. Raven was just a friend, but Clarke? She definitely meant more. He couldn't imagine himself anywhere else other than right here next to her when she needed him the most. Her father's death had changed everything.

"I won't," Bellamy whispered. "Not anymore."

Clarke stirred at the sound of voices and rolled over onto her back. Her blue eyes fluttered open and she sat up. She curled into Bellamy's side and leaned her head against his shoulder. Tears were already beginning to form in her eyes and Octavia immediately reached out to grasp her hand.

"Hey sweetie," Octavia threaded their fingers together, squeezing in silent support. "Everyone's gone. Raven and I finished cleaning up inside. Your mom went upstairs to rest for a while."

"You didn't have to do that," Clarke's voice cracked.

"That's what friends are for," Raven replied.

Clarke closed her eyes again and leaned back against Bellamy. The make-up she'd applied earlier that day was slowly smudging and the dark circles under her eyes were becoming more prominent.

"What do I do now?" Clarke whispered as the tears started falling down her cheeks.

"I don't know Princess," Bellamy pressed a kiss to her head and rubbed her back. "But we'll be here."

Clarke leaned back to look up at him. "You promise?"

"I promise," Bellamy pressed a kiss to her forehead, keeping his lips there longer than just a friend probably should.

Clarke pressed her forehead into his neck as the tears started flowing again. This was breaking his heart and he didn't know what to do. All he knew to do was comfort her. So he tightened his arm around her and continued to rub circles on her back as her tears soaked his neck.

"Princess you need to get some sleep," Bellamy whispered to her.

"I can't," She brokenly replied. "Every time I close my eyes I see him laying in the casket."

"Clarke you'll make yourself sick if you don't," Raven said.

"We won't leave you. Even if all three of us have to lay in bed with you," Octavia reasoned.

"Ok," Clarke whispered tiredly. She allowed Bellamy to pull her up off the swing and lead her inside, her grip on his hand tight and strong.

The plus to being the only child to a doctor and an engineer was being spoiled. Clarke never let that get to her head, but she knew when to use it to her advantage. One of the only times she'd ever used it is when she asked for this room in her parents house. In his opinion her old room was the best in the whole place. It had a view of the woods that backed up the property, the room was huge and she had the best view of the sunset from the window seat. Clarke pushed the door to her old room open and pulled the comforter on the large king bed back. Octavia and Raven both kicked off their shoes and climbed in on the left side while Clarke crawled in on the right side of the bed. Bellamy stood on the right side of the bed and chuckled.

"You sure you girls want me in there too?"

Clarke's hand shot out and grabbed his in an almost desperate hold. "I do. I need you here too Bell."

Bellamy's smile faded as his attempt at humor failed. He threaded his fingers with hers and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. "You got it Princess."

Bellamy kicked his shoes off and laid down next to Clarke. As silly as it probably seemed to be in a bed with three other people, this was what Clarke needed. Being surrounded by the people who love her. Bellamy especially. He'd always meant more than most, but she'd always thought she had time. Time to finish school. Time to finish her residency at the hospital. Time to figure out who she was before she faced how she felt about him. But now she knew, better than most, that time was precious. Bellamy propped himself back against two pillows and Clarke rested against his chest.

"We're here Clarke," Raven whispered and reached out to rub Clarke's back.

"We'll stay as long as you need," Octavia stated in agreement.

Clarke pressed her cheek against Bellamy's chest and smiled sadly. Bellamy rubbed her arm in slow strokes while Raven ran her fingers gently across her back. The soothing motion was enough to put Clarke to sleep finally. It didn't take long for the others to follow.

A few hours later Bellamy's eyes fluttered open. Both Octavia and Raven were still fast asleep, but the space next to him was empty. He looked over Octavia's shoulder to see 2:30 AM on the clock. Where had Clarke gone to? He rolled over to get out of bed and saw her curled up in his suit jacket, sitting in the window seat. She seemed lost in a daze and was staring out the window. Bellamy slid out of bed and slowly walked over to the window seat. Clarke smiled up at him and scooted forward a little, silently asking him to join her. He carefully climbed in behind her with his legs on either side of her. She leaned back to rest against his chest.

"How you doin' Princess?" Bellamy pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Not good, but I'll survive," Clarke shifted to rest her head against his shoulder. "This was kind of our spot. My dad and I. When I was a little girl he'd read me my bedtime stories over here and carry me to my bed when I fell asleep. He'd help me study over here. He even gave me the sex talk here."

"Sounds like a special spot," Bellamy replied.

"It is," Clarke leaned back to look up at him. "I miss him Bell. I don't remember what the last thing I said to him. What if I start to forget him?"

"You'll never forget him Clarke," Bellamy replied. "You might forget a conversation or two, but never him. Never how much he loved you or how proud he was of you."

Clarke smiled for the first time in days. "How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?"

"Just a way with the ladies I guess?" Bellamy teased.

Her smile didn't grace her beautiful face very long, but it was enough for him for right now. He knew he'd see it again even if he had to act like a fool to see it. As soon as her smile faded she looked up at him with complete trust in her eyes and leaned up and lightly pressed her lips to his. Bellamy tried to keep the surprise to himself although he didn't have to worry. The kiss was over almost as quickly as it had begun.

When she pulled back the trust was still evident in her eyes, but he now saw love in them too. "Thanks for staying."

"You know there's no place else I'd rather be," He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'll be here as long as you need me."

Clarke rested her head back against his shoulder and closed her eyes. She fell back into a deep sleep against him. Bellamy spent the rest of the night soothing her when the nightmares became too much. As the sun was rising, Bellamy was still in the window seat with Clarke resting against him. He had his lips pressed to her forehead and was running his fingers through her hair. He glanced over his shoulder when the door to her bedroom quietly clicked open and her mom came inside. She smiled when she saw the two girls in the bed and slowly made her way over to the window seat.

"Hi Bellamy," Abby Griffin smiled and reached out to brushed Clarke's bangs from her eyes.

"How're you holding up Mrs. Griffin?" Bellamy whispered.

"I'm ok. Thank you for being here for her yesterday. All of you," Abby glanced at him curiously and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You love my daughter don't you?"

Bellamy glanced down at Clarke who was still fast asleep on his chest. It was the worst possible time for these feelings to come out and for him to act on them. But that didn't change the fact that they were true. She meant everything to him. She did now and she would when they were 100 years old.

"Yes ma'am," Bellamy nodded. He glanced up at her with a small smile. "Very much."

Abby smiled back and placed a hand on his cheek. "Good. I'm glad. You're all welcome to stay as long as you'd like. I'm sure she'll need all of you."

Bellamy nodded. "I'll be here as long as she needs me."


	2. Intimacy

Clarke Griffin grabbed the paint brush and dipped it in the forest green paint. Acoustic music was playing in the background as Clarke worked to calm the anger coursing through her. Painting usually did the trick, but today it wasn't going to work. The lock on the front door of her home turned and her best friend Bellamy Blake came through.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he set the grocery bag he'd been carrying on the entry table.

"Nothing. Why?" Clarke asked.

"You only paint landscapes when you're pissed," Bellamy came and stood behind her, his chest brushing her back. "It's good though."

"Dammit," Clarke chuckled with a shake of her head. "I can't hide anything from you huh?"

"Nope," Bellamy pressed a kiss to her temple. "What's going on?"

"I went over to surprise Finn since I ended up getting off early and walked in on him and another girl. Fucking. Loudly," Clarke angrily painted the green on the right side of the canvas. She definitely hadn't been hiding anything with her choice of landscape. She was partway through a painting of an eerie forest that looked straight from a horror movie.

"What a fucking dick," Bellamy had never liked the guy, but he'd tried to be a good friend to Clarke by keeping his mouth shut. "Can I go hit him? Please?"

"Maybe later," Clarke dropped the brush on the table next to her and spun around on the stool she'd been sitting on to face him. "Right now, just promise me there's beer in that bag over there."

"There's not, but I have a 12 pack in the car," Bellamy curled her hair behind her ear and ran a thumb along her cheek. "Movie night?"

Clarke nodded and leaned her head further into the hand on her cheek. "Thanks Bell."

"You're welcome Princess," Bellamy smiled.

Clarke ran upstairs to change out of her painting clothes and pulled on an old sweatshirt and yoga pants. When she came back Bellamy was placing a bag of popcorn in the microwave. Then he pulled a small carton of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream out of the grocery bag and handed her a spoon.

Clarke narrowed her eyes at him as she reached for the spoon. "This is a little freaky. How'd you know?"

"Just had a feeling I guess," Bellamy shrugged. He poured the bag of popcorn into a bowl and grabbed two beers from the carton he'd placed in the fridge. Placing both beers under his arm he reached for her hand and twisted his fingers through hers.

Her living room was across the hall from the front office she used as a painting studio. It was the first room she furnished when she'd bought the house. She and Bellamy, along with the rest of their friends, were big movie buffs and Clarke wanted to make sure she had a perfect spot for everyone to enjoy them. The first thing she'd done with the living room was ask Bellamy to hang her new flat screen above the fireplace and they found a comfy L-shaped couch that fit almost all of their friends. She now had the go to spot for movie nights for all their friends.

"Scary movie right?" Bellamy grabbed the CD case that held her movies from the shelf and started flipping through. "The Conjuring?"

Clarke nodded in agreement and finally felt the anger start to slip away. Why had she ever decided to let Finn get close when she had this man instead? He knew her inside and out. Hell, he even knew when she needed him before she even asked.

Bellamy placed the DVD in the player then claimed his favorite spot on the sofa in the corner. Clarke settled against his side and took a generous bite of the ice cream. Bellamy wrapped an arm around her and accepted the bite she held out to him as he pressed play.

As soon as they'd devoured the ice cream together Clarke shifted to rest her head against his chest. Bellamy immediately began running a hand up and down her back. The gesture threatened to bring the tears she was holding back down her face. Bellamy had always been there. When they were in high school and her dad had passed suddenly Bellamy had stood by her side the entire time. He'd even slept on the couch in her parents house in case she needed him. He'd pulled her back when the grief had been too much. He knew all the stupid stuff like her favorite color and her top five favorite movies. Finn had been fun, but he hadn't bothered to find those things out. For him it had been about the sex.

Clarke leaned up from his chest and Bellamy's hand dropping from her hair where he'd been running his fingers. Before he could say anything she threw her leg over his lap to straddle him.

"What're you doing Clarke?" Bellamy wasn't quite sure where to place his hands. This was new territory for them and while he desperately wanted to grip her thighs and kiss her, he knew she needed to control this right now. Especially after that asshole Finn had taken the control away from her.

"It's always been you," Clarke whispered. "Why didn't I see it before?"

"What are you talking about?" Bellamy gripped her hips rather than letting them wander over her thighs.

"I've been trying to figure out why I'm not a sobbing mess about being cheated on and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why. But now I know," Clarke ran her fingers over his cheeks then down his jaw and finally traced a finger over his lips. "You've been there for the good and the bad. You've seen me at my worst and my best and yet you're still here."

"I always will be Princess. No matter what happens," Bellamy pressed a kiss to her palm. "You mean everything to me. You know that don't you?"

"Yea," Clarke smiled. "I do."

Bellamy smiled back. He'd been in love with her for a long time, but he'd never thought she reciprocated those feelings. He always thought she saw him as her best friends' older brother. Imagine his surprise when she'd introduced him to some college friends as her best friend. Later she'd told him that his sister Octavia was still her best friend but she needed him too, possibly more than she needed O. That had been their secret for a while until Octavia had rolled her eyes one day with a smile and said she knew they needed each other and not to worry.

He sat still, letting her reach out first. Her fingers traced over his cheek then she buried them in his dark curls. She leaned her forehead against his then finally sealed her lips to his. He smiled against her lips and let his hands wander and stroke her thighs. Clarke's fingernails gently scraped against the back of his head as she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

"Wait a sec. Hold up Clarke," Bellamy pulled back and leaned his forehead back against hers while he caught his breath. He tugged her closer on his lap and ran a hand up her back before pulling back to look in her eyes. "I can't do this if this is just you rebounding from Finn. I wouldn't be able to handle you walking away."

"It's not," Clarke replied. "I couldn't walk away from you either. I don't want to."

"Are you sure? Because once you're mine you're mine," Bellamy held his breath as he waited for her answer.

"I know," She whispered. "And yes I'm sure."

Bellamy sighed in relief and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. "I've waited a long time for this."

"We've wasted so much time," Clarke ran her hands across his shoulders and over his upper chest. "I'm sorry for not seeing it sooner."

"I'm sorry too. I thought you were happy with Finn and that's all I've ever wanted for you," Bellamy said. "I didn't know I could fight for you. If I'd known I would've a long time ago."

"I guess we just need to stop wasting time," Clarke whispered as she captured his lips again.

Bellamy slipped his hands under the sweatshirt she wore to slide up her back. He pulled back to pull the sweatshirt over her head and tossed it on the couch. Clarke was unbuttoning the shirt he wore to bare his chest to her wandering fingers.

"You've seen my chest plenty of times," Bellamy felt himself growing harder the more she stroked. "How's now different?"

Clarke smiled and shrugged as she placed her hand over his wildly beating heart. "I don't know it just is different. It's mine now. Just like you."

Bellamy chuckled and pressed a kiss to her lips. He pushed her yoga pants down her legs, taking her panties with and then reached around to pop open her bra. Her nipples hardened under his gaze and Clarke threw her head back when his mouth captured one and sucked. Clarke felt his arousal pressing against her and knew he had to be in pain. She pulled back and unbuttoned his jeans and slid them along with his boxers down his legs, his impressive penis standing at attention. Before she tossed his jeans aside he grabbed a condom from his wallet in the back pocket.

"It's all yours Princess," Bellamy handed her the condom and hissed when she gripped his cock in her hand and gently massaged it before sliding it on.

When Bellamy had pictured their first moment together he never would have imagined it to be this good. As cliche as that sounded. She matched him in every way just like he imagined she would. Clarke gently touched her forehead to his as she took him inside her for the first time. She sat still a moment adjusting to his size before she began to move. Bellamy curled his fingers between hers as her lips found his in a bruising kiss. He squeezed her fingers tightly in his as she began to move above him.

Clarke buried her face in his neck as the sensations built. It had never been like this with anyone she'd ever been with. She could feel the love he had for her poring out of every part of him. There was an intimacy she'd never before experienced.

"Bell," Clarke threw her head back as her release came pouring through her body sending Bellamy right behind her. Bellamy released her hands to grip her hips as he rode out the last of his orgasm. Clarke let out a shaky breath and placed her forehead against his. Bellamy smiled and rubbed her sides. "That's what I was missing?"

"Yep," Bellamy replied.

He gently pulled out of her and pulled the condom off. He made a quick stop in the bathroom then gathered Clarke back up against him. She settled herself between his legs and rested against his chest. Bellamy grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch and draped it over them.

"I want to say I'm sorry about what happened with Finn, but I honestly would rather thank him for being an idiot," Bellamy pressed a kiss to her temple and rubbed a hand up and down her back.

Clarke chuckled. "His loss. Your gain."

Bellamy tilted her chin up and pressed a gentle kiss against her lips. "Definitely my gain."

Clarke spent the rest of the evening resting against his chest watching movies. She'd done this plenty of times with Finn, but it was never this good. Bellamy was everything she'd been searching for and now that she had him she'd never let him go.


	3. Secret

**This one is a little long, but I wanted to include it here instead. This one is just a fun piece about Bellamy and Clarke being together, but keeping it from their friends. As always I don't own these characters and please review and let me know what you think!**

Bellamy Blake pushed open the door to the loft he shared with Nate Miller and John Murphy and stopped short at the large amount of people in the living room. Along with Miller's boyfriend Bryan the rest of their group of friends was laughing and drinking. His sister Octavia was sitting on her boyfriend Lincoln's lap and her roommate Raven was in a similar position on her boyfriend Wick's lap. Jasper was at the front of the group with everyone's attention as he told a rather unbelievable story while his roommate Monty was rolling his eyes. But Bellamy's eyes passed over all the others until they finally fell on Clarke Griffin. His girlfriend was standing with Harper and Monroe and all three girls were rolling their eyes in obvious disbelief of Jasper's story. Bellamy smiled. Normally this site would have pissed him off after the long day he'd had, but having her here made it better. The only downside was he couldn't just go up to her and get lost in her embrace like he wanted to.

Bellamy and Clarke had been friends a long time. At first they'd hated each other, but as time went on he'd started to realize that he loved fighting with her. She challenged him to be a better person and she was the only person he ever wanted to spill all his secrets to. When her dad had died a few months ago she'd been devastated. He wanted to take away all her pain, but when he couldn't he'd felt helpless. That's when he realized he felt more for her than friends should. One night was particularly bad and her grief was overwhelming. Both Raven and Octavia, her roommates, were out of town so she called Bellamy. He'd rushed to her immediately and they'd spent the night talking. He ended up telling her how he felt and was incredibly surprised to find his feelings reciprocated. They'd decided to take things slow and not tell anyone about them. Their friends would make a big deal out of it and neither Clarke nor Bellamy wanted to deal with that. They were both terrible at relationships too and neither wanted to ruin their friendship.

Their decision had seemed smart at the time, but now five months in it was starting to seem silly. For one thing they both had roommates so making time to be intimate was hard. Thankfully Clarke's odd hours at the hospital and his odd hours at the precinct worked in their favor in a strange way. A lot of the time they had at least a few hours with no roommates and they used it to their advantage. And when their roommates did show up no one seemed to find it odd that they were hanging out together. At least if they did find it odd they didn't show it. They generally stayed at his place because Miller and Murphy were clueless. Honestly he was surprised someone hadn't figured it out already.

Clarke must have felt his eyes on her because she turned and smiled. Bellamy smiled back then turned to shut and lock the door. When he turned around Clarke was holding a beer out to him.

"Hey baby," She whispered quietly so no one would hear and ran her hand down his forearm. Small touches were the only way they could show the other their affection while with their friends. "Sorry about all the people. I know you like to unwind after a shift."

"That's ok," He pressed a quick kiss to her temple, something that wasn't that unusual for them. "I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow so it's a nice surprise."

"There's still some pizza left if you want some," Clarke crossed her arms over her chest in an effort to keep her hands to herself.

"I want you," He whispered as he leaned dangerously close to her.

"Well if you're good maybe we can slip away soon," Clarke smiled as she gripped his tie. "With the way things are going this group will be drunk in a few hours."

Bellamy smiled and followed her to the living room, handing the beer to her in the process. He bypassed the group and headed for his room, pulling his tie from his neck as he went. He pulled on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt instead finally feeling much more relaxed now that he'd shed the suit. Back in the living room Clarke had taken an open spot on the couch, making sure to leave plenty of room for him in the corner next to her.

"Alright Jas," Raven threw her hands up to stop Jasper mid rant when Bellamy took his seat next to Clarke. "Now that Bell's home I say we play strip poker."

"Really Raven?" Clarke definitely didn't want to play strip poker. She was ok at it, but Bellamy was really good. She'd for sure end up in just her panties and neither one of them would be able to hide their attraction.

"Yes! I'm drunk enough to believe it's a good idea," She said as she sat up from Wick's lap.

Unfortunately for Clarke and Bellamy everyone else wanted to play too. Two hours later Clarke found herself in just her panties as she'd predicted with nothing on top while Bellamy was missing only his shirt, but thankfully still had his sweats. He was desperately trying to keep them to hide the erection that had immediately stood at attention as soon as Clarke took her shirt off. Murphy and Jasper had passed out on the floor already and thankfully Miller, Bryan, and Monty had just joined them. Monroe and Harper decided to head out before they both passed out too. They lived in another loft upstairs with another friend of theirs so thankfully they didn't have far to go. As soon as they left both Octavia and Raven soon passed out too until it was just Clarke, Bellamy, Lincoln and Wick.

"Please tell me I can put clothes on now," Clarke said as soon as Raven's eyes closed.

"Yes," Lincoln chuckled. "We'll take these two home."

Bellamy walked both men to the door and locked it behind them. Clarke grabbed the t-shirt Bellamy had discarded during the game and slid it on. She glanced around to make sure everyone else was passed out then jumped into Bellamy's waiting arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Please promise me that the next time Raven convinces us to play strip poker we'll be out as a couple because trying to hide an erection with sweat pants is next to impossible," Bellamy said as he rubbed his hardened dick across her already soaked panties.

"Deal. Now stop talking," Clarke smiled and captured his lips with hers. He started towards his bedroom, but Clarke's squeak stopped him. "Wait let me grab my clothes first so no one knows I'm here."

Bellamy carefully set her on the floor and groaned when she bent over to grab her pants, t-shirt and bra from the floor. He wrapped his arms around her when she stood up, bringing her back flush against him and pressed a kiss to her neck.

"Be careful Bell you'll give me a hickey," Clarke didn't really care if he did, but she had to at least pretend to care. Unfortunately she gave herself away when she quietly moaned.

"Yea yea. Don't pretend to hate it Princess," Bellamy started walking them towards his bedroom closing the door behind them.

Clarke pulled away and pulled his t-shirt over her head, dropping it along with her other clothes to the floor in a pile. Bellamy wrapped his arms around her waist and sucked one of her nipples in his mouth. After their first time together he'd discovered she practically melted in his arms when he played with her breasts. He used it to his advantage although it was never a hardship for him. It was like her breasts were meant for his hands. They fit perfectly.

"Bell," She whimpered.

Bellamy smiled against her chest and placed a kiss against her heart. He lifted her in his arms and gently placed her in the center of his bed. Before sliding over her he reached to the nightstand and grabbed a condom and slipped it on. He spread her legs wide then slowly eased his throbbing erection into her.

"Oh god finally," Clarke arched her back as she moaned, biting her lip to keep from being too loud. "More Bell. Please."

Bellamy could feel the release beginning at the base of his spine and working its' way through his whole body. Clarke was biting her lip even harder than before in an effort to keep the moans she wanted to let out at bay. He increased the pace until her walls started clenching around him and her moan finally broke free loud and clear.

"Oh god," Bellamy pressed his forehead into her her neck as his release followed shortly after with her name on his lips.

He held himself in place for a few minutes before rolling to his side and pulling the condom off and tossing it on the floor. He settled against the pillows and gathered Clarke against his chest. As their breathing slowed they pulled the covers up over their cooled off skin. Clarke slid her arm across his waist and sighed. Bellamy rubbed his hand up and down her back and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"How much longer are we going to do this Princess?" Bellamy asked.

"I don't know," Clarke sighed knowing he meant their secret not their relationship. "Sometimes I forget why we decided to keep this to ourselves in the first place."

"Me too. Sometimes I just want the world to know you're mine you know?"

"Yea I know," She rolled over to her stomach and glanced up at him. "Me too."

"So why are we still doing this? I love you Clarke," Bellamy cupped her cheeks with his hands. "You know that right?"

"I know and I love you too," Clarke reached up and kissed him. "And I want the world to know too, but this isn't about them. I'm afraid Bell. Everything good in my life gets taken from me. Everything except you. What if that's because we've kept this a secret?"

"I haven't had the best luck with relationships either, but that doesn't mean I'm going anywhere," Bellamy replied. "Baby I'm in this for the long haul. Now that I've got you I don't want to let you go. No matter what the others think."

"Wow," Clarke slid her leg over his hip until she straddled him. "When you say things like that I'm liable to do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want huh?" Bellamy ran his hands up her thighs then her sides before settling them on her hips. "Well, what I want is to tell our friends about us."

Clarke bit her lip, this time not to keep a moan from escaping but out of indecision. She wanted to agree, but the fear was still there. Despite that fear she found herself nodding in agreement. "Ok. Just promise me the only way you get taken from me is when we're 100 years old."

"I promise," He assured her. She leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "Was that a proposal Princess?"

"Maybe," She ran her fingers over his jaw. "How about we take this one step at a time though?"

"Everyone is coming over again tomorrow. We can tell them then," Bellamy waited until she nodded before reaching over to the nightstand again for another condom. "Now hush and have your way with me."

"Gladly," She plucked the condom from his fingers, ripping the packet open with her teeth and licking his hard erection first before slowly sliding it on.

Clarke fell asleep in his arms that night. She was still scared of something good being taken from her, but she loved Bellamy. And in the end she wanted everyone to know that this amazing man was hers.

The next morning they made sure she left before any of the boys woke up including Jasper and Monty who were still sprawled on the living room floor. Clarke fumbled for her keys as she made her way down the hall towards the loft she shared with Octavia and Raven. When she unlocked the door to her apartment both girls were sitting at the table in the kitchen. They had glasses of water in front of them and a bottle of Aspirin between them. Their heads were in their hands as they both moaned and groaned.

"You two look like shit," Clarke chuckled as she shut the door and dropped her keys in the bowl on the entry table along with O and Raven's.

"Gee thanks," Raven grumbled. "Where the hell were you?"

"Bell and I were watching a movie and I fell asleep on his couch," Clarke dropped her bag on the kitchen island. "I'm going to jump in the shower. Then how about we grab something super greasy?"

Clarke shut herself in the bathroom and turned the shower on.

As soon as she finished up in the shower she threw her hair up in a ponytail and pulled on fresh clothes. Octavia and Raven hadn't moved and Clarke chuckled.

"You sure you guys want to try greasy food?" Clarke asked.

Octavia narrowed her eyes at Clarke. "Is that a hickey?"

Clarke inwardly groaned. She knew she should have tried harder to stop Bellamy last night when he'd fused his lips to her neck, but she'd been lost in the sensation. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and aimed it at her neck.

"Um no," Clarke tried to come up with a quick excuse for the mark knowing Bellamy would much rather tell their friends, Octavia especially, together. "I burned myself yesterday with my curling iron. You didn't see it last night?"

"I must have missed it," Octavia replied although she didn't look convinced.

"Food?" Clarke asked to take their attention off the hickey.

XXXX

Bellamy rolled out of bed and padded into the kitchen. He could still smell Clarke on his skin and for once he didn't rush to the shower before the others to wash her off. He pulled a can of coffee from the cabinet and started the pot. As he was pulling a coffee mug from another cabinet a moan drifted from the living room and Monty slowly sat up from the couch.

"Morning Sunshine," Bellamy chuckled.

"Morning," Monty replied as he slowly rose from the floor and shuffled to the kitchen. He sat at one of the stools at the island and accepted the mug Bellamy pushed over.

"Thanks," Monty accepted the cup of coffee with a nod. As he mixed in some sugar he stared curiously at Bellamy.

"What?" Bellamy chuckled as he lowered his cup of coffee.

"I woke up to go the bathroom around 2 last night and I could have sworn I heard a girl coming from your room," Monty said. "It sounded an awful lot like Clarke."

Bellamy slowly lowered the coffee cup to the island. He somehow managed to contain the smile that wanted to break free. Instead he just shook his head. "You must be hearing things. I was watching a movie that's all. Couldn't sleep."

"I could have sworn I heard her," Monty shrugged. "Must've still been drunk I guess."

Murphy, Miller, and Bryan came to the kitchen next, all looking a little green. Miller sank onto the stool next to Monty while Murphy just leaned against the island.

"Remind me again why we did that last night?" Murphy muttered.

"I don't know, but we're not doing it again for a while," Miller replied.

The front door swung open and Clarke came through followed closely by Octavia and Raven. Clarke chuckled at the site she came into and stood next to Bellamy.

"You guys look as crappy as these two," She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "We were going to head out and get some food. You guys want to come with?"

"Sure," Murphy headed towards his room to change as did Bryan and Miller. Monty shook Jasper awake so they could run across the hall to their loft to change too.

Bellamy gently bumped his hip against Clarke's who looked up at him with a smile. Clarke, very aware of Raven and Octavia watching closely, bit her lip to keep from reaching out to him.

"Aren't you going to get dressed too Bell? Or are you going shirtless?" Clarke teased.

"What's the matter? Like what you see Princess?" Bellamy smiled down at her knowing from the way she was biting her bottom lip that she did.

"Oh my god just get a room already and stop driving the rest of us nuts," Octavia groaned with a roll of her eyes.

"Come on O you know we were just messing around," Clarke said as Bellamy left with an eye roll himself to change.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't care about him," Octavia narrowed her eyes at Clarke.

"You know I care about him O," Clarke crossed her arms over her chest. "He's my best friend."

"Then why do you continue to tease him like this?" Octavia asked.

"It's complicated, but it won't be forever. I promise," Clarke replied. She hated deceiving Octavia like this. She was Bellamy's sister and Clarke's best friend. Deceiving the rest of their friends was one thing, but Octavia was different. They needed to come clean because Octavia was beginning to feel just as overprotective as Bellamy was when she started dating Lincoln.

"Whatever you say. We'll meet you guys downstairs," Octavia led Raven outside leaving Clarke standing alone in the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Bellamy asked when he returned to the kitchen. He couldn't resist touching her since they were alone and placed his hand against the small of her back.

"Octavia's feeling overprotective of you," Clarke replied. "Maybe we should've told them sooner."

"Maybe, but we can't change that now," He pressed a kiss to her lips before quickly pulling back.

They decided to walk to a cafe around the corner from the building and settled around a large table in the back. Clarke survived breakfast, but only barely. Octavia could definitely sense that something was up and kept a close eye on them both the whole morning. Bellamy wasn't helping matters either when he chose a chair right next to her and kept sliding his big palm higher and higher on her thigh. Clarke made sure they both were at the back of the group when they left so she could scold him.

"What are you trying to do? Make me jump you in front of O?" Clarke chuckled.

"I can't help it," Bellamy stuck his hands in his pockets so he wouldn't reach out to drag her against him.

"You have to try," Clarke replied with a playful smile, but it slowly faded. "O's already suspicious so we should probably keep our distance from each other until tonight when everyone's over at your place again."

Bellamy growled, but nodded in agreement. He didn't like the idea of not being around her, but knowing how close they were to being open about their relationship was making it hard for him to keep his hands to himself.

"Alright, whatever you say Princess," He pressed a kiss to her cheek then placed his lips against her ear. "Love you."

"Love you too," Clarke whispered back before straightening away. "I'll go catch up to Raven and O so we're not too suspicious."

Clarke ran to catch up to the girls and slid her arm through Raven's as she joined their conversation. Bellamy shook his head with a chuckle and caught up to Murphy, Miller and Bryan.

"Why don't you just bang her and get it over with," Murphy followed Bellamy's gaze to Clarke.

"Shut up Murphy," Bellamy rolled his eyes. "She means more than just a simple one-night stand."

"So do something about it," Miller countered. "You've wanted her long enough. What's stopping you?"

Bellamy sighed as he listened to them. He'd had the same argument with himself many times before they'd gotten together finally. One of the reasons he decided to tell her was he could never come up with a good counter argument.

"I don't know," Bellamy replied praying they'd just drop it.

"Well figure it out cause the rest of us are getting annoyed," Miller said with a pointed look.

Both Bellamy and Clarke spent the rest of the day just waiting for the evening so they could come clean. Between Miller and Octavia they were both slowly loosing the patience and will to keep it a secret. Clarke had ended up claiming she needed a nap just so she could shut herself in her room away from Octavia's prying eyes. Bellamy on the other hand pulled on running shoes and went on a longer than normal route to eat up time.

When dinner time finally rolled around Clarke was about ready to lose it. Octavia wasn't letting up and Raven had jumped on the bandwagon too. Clarke grabbed the hot dog and hamburger buns and left a little before 6 to head for Bellamy's. She'd be early, but at this point she couldn't come up with an excuse to keep to herself anymore.

They were having a BBQ just for the hell of it tonight. That was the great thing about her group of friends. They didn't really need occasions for anything. Since they all lived in the same building random nights together were normal and tonight just happened to be a cleaning out the freezer type of night as they had leftover hamburgers and hot dogs from their "beginning of summer" celebration. When she entered the loft, Bellamy was standing in the kitchen piling hot dogs and hamburgers on two plates to take out to the grill.

"Hey," He slid his arm around her waist and rested his hand against her ass. He surprised her with a kiss on the lips and chuckled at the puzzled look on her face when he pulled back. "What?"

"We're not out yet. Don't you think that was risky?" Clarke wrapped her arms around his waist despite her concern about being caught.

"No ones here so we're safe for right now," Bellamy dropped a kiss to her forehead. "The guys went to make a beer run."

"Just a little bit longer and we won't have to hide it," Clarke gently extricated herself from his embrace, placing her lips on his one more time before she did. "O and Raven were coming right behind me."

As Clarke crossed the kitchen to dig through the utensil drawer Octavia and Raven did come through the front door with Lincoln, Wick and Murphy while Miller and Bryan were right behind them. O and Raven were each carrying a bag of chips while Bellamy's roommates each had a 12 pack in their hands. Harper and Monroe came through next with two Tupperware containers in their hands.

"We had some fruit to get rid of so thought we'd bring it along," Monroe placed the two containers next to the bags of chips on the island.

"Were we supposed to bring something?" Jasper asked worriedly when he and Monty came through the door.

"Nah just your goofy selves," Harper teased.

Everyone made their way to the living room and started arguing about whether to play a game or watch a movie. Bellamy chuckled and placed the plate of hot dogs on the island. Clarke was standing behind the couch watching their friends argue. No one would claim they were a functional group. She jumped when Bellamy wrapped his arms around her and gently dragged her to rest against his chest. Clarke just settled in and let the protest die on her tongue and instead smiled when he pressed a kiss to her temple. Octavia was the first to notice and shot up from where she'd been sitting on the edge of the coffee table. She stared at them with her mouth wide open.

"What's up O?" Bellamy asked without letting Clarke go.

"Um you tell me big brother," Octavia crossed her arms over her chest. "Something you'd like to share?"

Bellamy just shrugged with his arms still firmly wrapped around Clarke. "Well there is something that we thought you all should know. Clarke and I are together."

"You are?" Raven asked with a skeptical smile. "When did this happen?"

"Not long after my dad died," Clarke replied.

"Wait a second. Your dad died five months ago Clarke," Octavia said angrily. "You're telling us you guys have been together as in dating for five months?"

Clarke nodded suddenly worried that Octavia would let her Blake temper get the better of her.

"Why keep it a secret?" Miller asked.

"We've been friends a long time so doing this was a big deal. Neither one of us wanted to ruin that friendship. But we didn't want anything to ruin our chance at something more," Bellamy explained. "We were worried that you guys would be watching our every move and we wanted a chance to see what this was before telling anyone."

"And? What is this?" Raven asked.

"It's love," Clarke looked over her shoulder at Bellamy who was smiling down at her. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"It's about damn time," Octavia finally smiled.

"Seriously guys we were about to lock you both in a room and never let you out until you figured it out," Raven said.

"When do we eat?" Jasper whined causing the whole group to laugh.

"Alright alright Jasper," Bellamy released Clarke's waist, but grabbed her hand instead. "Food's coming right up."

Bellamy and Clarke each grabbed a plate with the burgers and hot dogs and walked out to the deck. Bellamy fired up the grill and placed a few of each on it. Clarke leaned against the railing and slid her hands up his chest to wrap around his neck when he reached for her. His hands settled on the small of her back and he leaned down to press his lips to hers gently.

"That went better than I thought," Clarke ran her fingers through his hair.

"I know," Bellamy rubbed his hands up her sides. "But I don't regret the choices we made."

"Me either," Clarke shook her head in agreement. "I don't like being center of attention and they'd have been watching us like hawks if they knew."

"Kind of like they're doing now I'm assuming?"

Clarke leaned to her left to look over Bellamy's shoulder. She smiled when every single one of their friends jumped at having been caught staring out the window. "Oh yeah."

"Well I say let's give them a show then," Bellamy gripped her waist tightly and lifted her up until her legs wrapped around his waist. Clarke laughed as his lips came crashing down on hers. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hung on, her musical laughter filling the deck of the loft. She never thought a future was possible with this man, but she was so glad she'd been wrong.


	4. A Partner's Promise

**I know that this particular storyline is a season old, but I've had this started and not finished for a long time! It was about time I busted my butt and finished it. Hope you enjoy :) !**

A Partner's Promise

Clarke Griffin stood on the balcony of POLIS looking down on the city. It was filled with grounders and sky people slowly reuniting with loved ones that had been forgotten. ALLIE was gone as were the chips that controlled them. While that was a good thing it also brought every memory, those good and bad, back. Clarke was happy that they'd managed to save everyone with very few casualties, but a weight was still sitting heavily on her shoulders. How was she supposed to tell all these people that the world was going to end for good this time in only 6 short months?

"Clarke?" Bellamy Blake, her partner, stepped out onto the balcony. He came over to her and rested his hands against the railing, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"You couldn't find Octavia?" Clarke asked of his younger sister.

"No. She must have gone somewhere in the city," Bellamy shook his head. "I don't know what to do Clarke. Every fiber in me wants to go after her and protect her. Make her talk to me. But..."

"You know that's not what she needs," Clarke finished the sentence for him.

Bellamy nodded. "As much as I hate to admit it she needs space and time. I don't know if she'll ever forgive me, but I know I can't keep going on like this. It hurts too much every time she pushes me away. Maybe in time she'll be able to be around me at least."

Clarke's heart broke for the man next to her. They hadn't always seen eye to eye, but she'd always admired him. Especially his fierce love for his sister. She'd never known that kind of bond. She gripped his bicep and gently squeezed it in silent support. They stood in silence watching the people on the streets below.

"What are we going to do Bell?" Clarke whispered in horror, knowing she didn't need to explain to him what she was talking about.

"I don't know," Bellamy replied.

"They look so happy. What kind of leaders would we be if we told them now?"

"Do we have to tell them at all?" Bellamy turned to Clarke, hope in his eyes.

Clarke shook her head. This all seemed to be too much. She suddenly felt drained of all the energy she had left as if the weight of all the decisions they had to make was forcing her surrender. She rested her forehead against his chest, intending to do it only for a moment as she rested her eyes. Instead she felt her body falling. Bellamy caught her in his arms right before she hit the ground.

"Clarke? What's wrong?" Bellamy scooped her up in his arms. Her head came to rest against his shoulder as her eyes remained closed and her breathing seemed to be shallow. He quickly went back inside where all the others, both grounders and sky crew, were celebrating and reuniting with loved ones. "Abby!"

The room had grown silent at Bellamy's distressed call. Clarke's mother, Abby Griffin, turned from where she'd been talking to Marcus Kane. She immediately rushed to him at seeing her daughter unconscious.

"What happened?" She asked as she reached out to Clarke.

"I don't know," Bellamy replied, still keeping her tight in his arms. "We were just talking and she fainted."

"Marcus move Ontari's body please. Bellamy put her here for me," Abby replied gesturing to the nearby table they'd used for Ontari.

Bellamy gently laid her on the table, making sure to stay close. Abby examined Clarke and with each passing moment his heart beat faster and faster. He needed her and she wouldn't leave him this time. No matter what he had to do.

"Abby what's wrong?" Bellamy demanded.

"I was afraid of this," She stood back from the table and met his worried eyes. "Her body is reacting negatively to Ontari's blood. Whether that's because it's the wrong blood type or due to whatever factor makes their blood black I'm not sure. But that's the cause."

"What do we do?" Bellamy asked.

"She needs a blood transfusion and this time not like Mount Weather," Abby replied. She turned to the quiet group who'd gathered close. "Does any one know their blood type? O negative is a universal donor."

"Me," Bellamy immediately jumped in. "Use me."

Abby nodded and reached for her bag to set it up. Kane found another table and dragged it over next to the one Clarke laid upon. Bellamy climbed up on the table and laid down. He glanced over to Clarke's extremely still body and the fear crept in again. The need growing inside of him for this woman was overwhelming. He reached and grabbed her still hand, twisting his fingers through hers.

"Hang in there Princess," He whispered.

"You're going to feel a pinch Bellamy," Abby said as she stepped between the tables and held a needle to his arm. She didn't seem to notice or care that his hand was wrapped tightly in her daughters' hand.

Bellamy barely felt the pinch of the needle as it slid in his skin. Abby did the same to Clarke and finally looked over to him.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Do it," Bellamy replied.

Bellamy watched as his blood began flowing into Clarke's body. He listened as Abby explained he might start to feel nauseous or light headed and that it might help if he slept. Bellamy tried to keep his eyes open, but after a few minutes he closed them, making sure to keep his hand tightly clasped in Clarke's.

XXXXX

Clarke woke up with a stiff back and pounding headache. She tried to sit up, only to find herself being held back. Her hand was wrapped in another big, warm one and she had a needle stuck in her arm. Bellamy was on a table next to her and his hand was gripping hers. But his eyes were closed.

"Bellamy?" Clarke started to roll to her side to reach for him but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Clarke be careful," Abby pulled Clarke back down. "You just had a transfusion. Give your body time to heal."

"Mom what's wrong with Bellamy?" Her concern for herself had gone out of the window the second she'd seen how still he was.

"Nothing honey," Abby smoothed Clarke's hair away from her forehead. "He's just recovering. He saved your life."

Clarke looked back in his direction and smiled. He'd saved her life more than once and in more ways than one.

"Just rest. I'll come check on you later," Abby pressed a kiss to her forehead. "There's a lot of injured people and Jackson and I need to get started."

"Thanks mom," Clarke watched her mother leave the room with Jackson and glanced back at Bellamy. She squeezed his hand, hoping to see him open his eyes. She felt his fingers twitch first, then his big brown eyes connected with hers. "Hey."

"Hey," His husky voice cracked and he smiled. "Are you ok?"

"Yes. Thanks to you," Clarke smiled back.

"You're welcome," Bellamy's smile faded and he sobered quickly. "I need you Clarke. It sounds selfish, but I can't do this, any of this, on my own."

"I know," Clarke replied. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

Bellamy's vulnerability was clear in his eyes, something he wouldn't show anyone else other than Octavia. She squeezed his hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "I promise. You're stuck with me I'm afraid."

The relief Bellamy felt was instantaneous. Realistically he knew neither of them could promise that, not down on the ground. There was danger everywhere, but he knew as long as he had her by his side he would always be a better version of himself. The kind of man who would be able to save the people he cared about.


	5. Happier

**I've never done a fic before inspired by a song, but I swear every time I hear Ed Sheeran's song "Happier" I see Finn standing outside a bar looking in at Bellamy and Clarke and he gets all weepy about how happy she looks and it makes me happier too! This is also a way for me to practice my hand at something that doesn't really include much dialogue or interaction with Bellamy and Clarke. It'll be a lot more descriptive and be from the perspective of a character I don't normally include in fics. Hope you still enjoy despite that because even though they won't be talking in the fic, there will definitely be a lot of fluffy descriptions of them! Comments are welcome and encouraged!**

Finn Collins rushed down the sidewalk from where he'd parked his beat-up Corolla towards the bar on the corner. It was a casual place that Clarke had introduced him to when they'd first started dating. She and her group of friends would go there, grab a table in the back and either hang out, play pool or darts. He knew if he found her anywhere in this dump of a town it'd be there.

Sidestepping a drunk college kid who was swerving on the sidewalk with his buddy, Finn approached the hulking wood door for Grounders. The bar had brick walls and two levels of booths and tables. The higher level was only a few steps above the other and had mostly intimate booths that usually housed couples as it did tonight along with one threesome of girls who'd immediately looked him over upon his entrance. Not that he cared. The bottom floor had tables and a few booths mixed in along the walls which is where Clarke and her friends usually spent their evenings. There was a booth in the middle of the first floor section that was the largest in the bar and gave the group plenty of room to spread out. Plus it was close to the bar.

The bar was impressive as well. It was a solid piece of oak and cut jaggedly along the edges to enhance the atmosphere of the bar. The bartenders owned it together and knew their customers well, the regulars at least, and would often have another round ready before it was even asked.

A roar of laughter rose up from the crowd and Finn knew the origin of the loudest voice. Clarke Griffin - the love of his life. A year and a half ago he'd had a chance meeting with her and he'd fallen at first sight. They'd been together for 6 months before his past had come back to bite him in the ass. Clarke ended up walking away and hadn't spoken to him since. He missed her desperately.

The entire group was there it seemed like. Monty was standing behind Harper's chair and to his surprise had his hands on her shoulders. They'd been doing a lot of flirting with each other during the six months he'd spent with Clarke and it looked like they'd finally figured things out. Jasper was next to his friend and was nursing a beer while Miller and his boyfriend Bryan were laughing with Murphy. To his further shock, Raven was sitting next to a large blond man who had his arm wrapped snugly around her back. She was the past he'd been running from and it had collided with his life with Clarke.

Finally, his eyes found Clarke and his heart immediately plummeted. She was sitting in Bellamy Blake's lap with her left arm draped around his neck and her hand resting on his opposite shoulder. The look of complete bliss on her face was one he didn't think he'd ever been able to put on her face while they were together. Bellamy was currently whispering in her ear and whatever the man was saying was obviously pleasant because Clarke was smiling and gently running her fingers along his jaw. On her left hand was a ring, sparkling in the night and ending any hope he'd had of reuniting.

"You're not fucking serious right?" A distinctly familiar voice said from behind him. Turning he saw Octavia Blake, Clarke's best friend and Bellamy's sister, standing with her hands crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face. She had on dark jeans, boots and a leather jacket. "You're pathetic you know that? Move on."

Finn turned away from her piercing gaze. She'd never really warmed up to him. Looking back across the room he saw Clarke press her lips to Bellamy's and his hand slide across her thigh. After pulling back she laid her head gently against his shoulder and he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"She looks happy," Finn replied. He watched as she threw her head back as the musical laughter he'd come to love tumbled from her lips at something Bellamy had said.

"That's because she is," Octavia's voice had softened. "They both are. I'm not going to let you ruin their happiness."

"I never made her this happy," Finn realized and sighed heavily. Bellamy seemed completely oblivious to anyone but Clarke. Their group of friends were talking all around them yet he simply sat with Clarke on his lap gently running his hand up her back and whispering softly to her. "How long?"

"About a month after," Octavia said. She smiled at the memory. "They've known each other a long time. Bellamy wanted to beat the shit out of you after what happened, but she wouldn't let him. They were attached at the hip after you fucked up. Thank you by the way. All of us knew they were meant to be, but you helped get them there and gave us Raven too. We got a great deal."

Clarke and Bellamy stood and went up to the bar together. As they waited patiently at the other end of the bar, Clarke leaned against the wooden top. Bellamy leaned up against her back and engulfed her petite body from top to bottom. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and was pressing his lips against her neck.

"Leave her alone Finn," Octavia said harshly. Her arms were still crossed over her chest, but her jaw was set.

He knew her well enough to know that she was seriously holding back her anger. Both Clarke and Bellamy meant a lot to her. He'd learned that the hard way one night when he and Clarke were dating. It had been Bellamy's birthday, but he hadn't wanted to spend his night celebrating Clarke's friend. He'd always felt like there was something more going on. He'd tried to pull Clarke away from the party, but when she'd said no he'd started yelling at her and had grabbed her arm in a tight grip which he'd instantly regretted. Not just because this woman in front of him had jumped to her friends' defense, but because her brother had jumped in as well. Bellamy shoved him against a wall while Octavia glared at him from behind her brothers' shoulder. The alcohol in his system that night had fueled his displeasure for Bellamy and he'd shoved him which had caused Octavia to take a swing herself. She wasn't shy and she'd kicked him out. A week later Raven had shown up and everything changed.

"They're engaged. They're happy. Move on and leave her be," Octavia said.

Finn finally turned away from Clarke and faced her fierce protector. He didn't know what he'd truly expected by coming here tonight. He'd missed her since the day he lost her, but for some reason tonight he'd thought he could change her mind. Enough time had passed that he'd thought he could convince her that he still loved her and cared about her. He'd probably never get over her, but he could finally see that the look on her face when she looked at Bellamy was something he couldn't replicate. He could finally see that she was happier this way. With Bellamy Blake. As much as he hated that thought.

He nodded and replied, "I will. I'm sorry Octavia. You won't see me again."

"If I do I can't promise what will happen," Octavia narrowed her eyes at him with complete venom in her brown orbs. "I will not hesitate to beat the shit out of you if you interfere. My brother has waited his whole life for her. Literally for her. Not just someone like her. She means everything to him as he does to her and if you fuck with them again I will mess you up. I promise you that."

"I swear I'm gone," Finn started for the door then hesitated when he heard her voice one more time.

"That goes for Raven too by the way," Octavia had finally unwound her arms and grabbed the hand of the large black man who'd entered the bar. Finn recognized him to be Lincoln, Octavia's longtime boyfriend. "You don't get to hurt her again either."

Finn nodded then pushed his way out the door. It had started to rain lightly outside. As thunder rumbled in the distance he made his way back to his car. It was finally time to move on and leave this town. He'd never really felt like he'd fit in here and Clarke had been his only reason to stay. Looking back at the bar one last time, he bid the love of life a final goodbye then climbed into his car and drove off into the night.


	6. The Head and Heart

**Hello everyone! Here is my contribution to the fics about Bellamy and Clarke's reunion after the 6 years has past. I'm toying with extending this one to explore Bellamy and Madi's relationship. If you guys think that would be worth exploring let me know in the comments! As always, thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**

The Head and Heart

Bellamy Blake sat in his cell on the Eligius Corporation's ship. He sat slumped against the wall, his eyes closed but his ears open for any sound. Now he knew what the others had gone through, especially his sister. After surviving Praimfaya, he and the ring crew had figured out a way to make life on the old ship work. They'd been not just surviving, but they'd been making progress on a way to get back down to the ground. Then one day these guys had shown up. In a very Mount Weather like invasion, they'd managed to get the exterior door open and had more gun power than Bellamy and his friends. They'd wounded Echo on purpose to make them comply, shooting her in the shoulder. Bellamy knew it hadn't been a fatal injury, but after they'd been captured they'd all been separated. He didn't know if they'd fixed her shoulder or not. As soon as they invaded, they took the supplies they'd been after then took Bellamy and the others with. They'd stuffed them all in separate cells and he hadn't seen any of them since. That was three years ago. 6 years and 7 days since Praimfaya. 2,199 days since he'd left Clarke behind.

Not a day went by that he didn't think about her. He missed her. Her smirk she'd give only him. The way she always believed in him - no matter what he'd done. The selfless way she lived her life. Echo had tried to start something up with him, but his heart just couldn't take it. After loosing Gina, now loosing Clarke he didn't think he'd ever be able to love someone else. He'd done his best to use his head along with his heart as she'd asked him to, but how do you use both when one is broken?

The door to his cell was suddenly jerked open and two guards came through. One held a gun trained on him and the other held two sets of shackles.

"Stand up," The guard with the shackles roughly requested. Bellamy stayed seated where he was and the guard yanked him up to his feet. He placed one set of shackles to his wrists and the other to his ankles. Then the guard punched him and chuckled. "Today's the day. You're going home."

He took Bellamy out to the hall where the rest of his friends were lined up with two guards of their own. They all had the same set of shackles he did, but were all chained together. Monty was sporting a black eye as was Harper. Raven was at the front glaring at her guard and was rubbing her knee brace. Echo was silently fuming, the hate in her eyes clearly visible to him. At least they'd fixed her wounded shoulder. His guard chained him to Murphy who was trying to provide some type of comfort to Emori the best he could with his hands chained.

"Here we go again," He murmured.

"What do you mean?" Bellamy whispered back.

"They're making us get out of the ship first when we get down. To confirm that the ground is survivable," Murphy looked at him. "Sound familiar? When did expendable get branded on my forehead?"

"Why take the whole ship? What if it's not survivable," Bellamy whispered back.

"Apparently they picked up something on the radio," Murphy glanced at the guards to make sure they weren't listening. They were re-checking the chains on the others and hadn't made it to them yet. "It was someone down on the ground. The signal wasn't from space and the person was apparently talking about how it's been safe to come down for a year. But just in case, we get to walk out of the ship first not their people."

The guards started leading them down the hall where they stopped at a set of doors. All of the other prisoners on the ship were strapped and chained into seats along the wall. There were seven chairs in the center of the room in a small circle that also had chains and straps and Bellamy's heart sank. After all they'd been through, they were going to die chained to a chair on a prisoner ship. At least the promise to see Clarke again would come true soon.

The guards led them into the room then sat them all down in the chairs facing each other and chained them in. The guards then took the other empty seats in the room, their guns still in hand.

The guard that had chained Bellamy took a radio from his belt and said "All good to go down here."

With that, the ship started to rumble and soon Bellamy started to feel the descent to earth.

XXXXX

When Clarke Griffin had woken up a week after Praimfaya had hit, she thought she'd been dreaming. When she tried to stand, the pain in her wrist that she'd fallen on and apparently broken as a result told her she was very much alive. When she'd first woken up she'd spent a week feeling angry and sorry for herself. Angry that Allie had been right, angry that Praimfaya had come earlier than Allie had said, angry that they'd run out of time when she was proof they'd figured out how to beat it.

After the anger had faded, the sadness hit. An overwhelming sadness that she'd be spending the next 5 years alone. Sadness that she'd have to wait 5 years to tell her mother how brilliant she was and sadness that she might not ever get to see Bellamy again at all if they couldn't figure out how to come back down.

He was right after all. Their fight wasn't over. Her fight wasn't over. After that realization hit she finally realized how ridiculous she was being and ventured outside. After that she rarely spent time inside.

About 6 months after Praimfaya, she'd found the remnants of an old grounder village and started picking through the remains to see if anything was salvageable. While doing so she'd nearly been decapitated by a young girl. To her shock and surprise, there was still one nightblood left and Clarke had found the scared young girls' hiding spot. When she'd found her, Madi was very antagonistic but time had done a world of difference. Clarke now had a maternal love for the girl and was fiercely protective of her. Madi was her second chance and she'd started training her in everything she knew - combat, guns and shooting, and anything else a nightblood would need to know. Even normal things they'd learned on the Ark.

Clarke had been talking to Bellamy on the radio every day since she woke up. He never responded, but it made her feel better. After waking up when she thought she wouldn't she'd never loose faith again. So she spoke into the radio silence. Day after day with no reply or even a second of static.

Today was different though. While telling Bellamy about the a new green spot she and Madi had found, a ship started to make its' way from the sky to earth. He was finally coming back. At least that's what she thought until she'd seen the size of the ship coming down. She ran back to the rover and grabbed her riffle, Madi at her heels sensing her distress.

"What is it Clarke?" Madi stood at her side, ready for whatever Clarke told her to do.

Clarke lifted the rifle and aimed it at the ship. She could see the ship descending from the scope of the riffle and through that she could see the words "Eligius Corporation" and "Gagarin Prison Transport" visible on the sides. She turned to Madi and handed the riffle back to her.

"Madi go move the rover. Then climb in the nearest tree you can find with this. I'll give you the signal if you need to shoot," Clarke followed her back to the rover and grabbed another rifle from the back, shoved a pistol in the waistband of her pants at her back, then stuffed a knife in her boot.

Madi moved the rover further back in the trees and then climbed into one. Clarke nodded up at her when she was in place then found a spot behind a group of bushes. The large ship slowly made its' way to the ground, gently landing right in front of her. Clarke watched as the door slid open and a ramp descended. At first no one came out. Then slowly, 7 faces she'd recognize anywhere came down the ramp with shackles circling their wrists and ankles. Bellamy came down the ramp last.

"Bellamy," Clarke whispered.

Her friends stood at the bottom of the ramp and waited. It wasn't like the last time they'd arrived on earth. This time they looked weary. The hope they'd had when they left was gone from their eyes. After a few minutes two men, both in uniforms with guns, came down after. The excitement she'd felt the first time she'd landed on the ground was embedded in their eyes. Clarke took their distraction as an opportunity and lifted her riffle as she stepped out from behind the bush.

XXXXX

Bellamy knew he should feel happy that they were finally back on the ground. But the shackles immobilizing them and the guns trained on them were making that a little hard. The guards had told them to wait at the bottom and if they didn't die right away, two guards would follow. When the guards followed, their reactions to the ground had been similar to his at first. They were in awe, their excitement pouring off of them in waves. The only difference was that for them, this was like coming home. It might not look like what they remembered before being put in cryosleep, but it was still home. A rustle in the nearby bushes had everyone watching in shock as a woman came out with a rifle pointed at them.

Bellamy narrowed his eyes at the woman, until realization hit him like a ton of bricks. His eyes widened in shock and he whispered, "Clarke?"

Clarke shot him that special little smirk then glared at the guard gripping his arm, "I suggest you let them go. Now."

"I don't know who you are sweetheart, but you're outnumbered. Put down the gun and we won't hurt you," The guard replied.

"What makes you think I'm alone?" Clarke smiled and lifted her left hand in the air. As soon as she'd lifted her hand, a shot rang out and the guard standing next to Raven hit the ground with a bullet between his eyes. "Let's try this again. Let them go. Now. Or you join him."

The guard chuckled and lifted his gun and aimed it at her. Bellamy was about to intervene when another shot rang out and the guard landed in a heap at his feet with a bullet between his eyes too. Bellamy leaned down and grabbed the keys out of the guards' pocket and tossed them to her.

"There were other guards on the ship," He said to her and turned to the others. "We need to hurry. Think we can run and unchain ourselves later?"

They all nodded and took off after Clarke at an odd run. After a few miles they stopped at the rover. Clarke started at Raven's end and used the keys to unchain them. It took longer than it should have because they were all hugging her after she'd finished. When she finally made it to him, he was still in shock but extremely happy. She'd survived and here she was saving them again. She unchained his ankles first then his hands. As soon as his hands were free he cupped her jaw and kissed her. He could feel her smile against his lips and felt her wrap her arms around his waist. When he pulled back he rested his forehead against hers and smiled back.

"I missed you Princess," He rubbed his thumbs along her jaw. "I can't believe you're alive."

"I missed you too. All of you," Clarke pulled back and smiled up at him. "I guess you didn't hear my radio messages?"

"No we didn't," Bellamy shook his head. She must have been the one the guards had heard. He should've known she'd survive. "The nightblood worked."

"It did and not just on me," Clarke looked up to the trees. "Komba raun daun Natblida." ("come down nightblood" .info)

Bellamy and the others looked up into the tree where the shots had come from. A young girl dropped down from the tree with a rifle in her hand. She looked about 12 and had long brown hair. She hovered close to Clarke when she landed and glanced at Bellamy shyly.

"This is Madi," Clarke put her arm around the girl protectively. "I found her in a village a few months after Praimfaya. She's the last remaining nightblood. At least natural nightblood any way."

Madi studied them all closely and smiled. "Clarke's told me all about you. I'm glad to finally meet you."

Bellamy smiled back at Clarke then knelt in front of Madi. "It's nice to meet you. Thanks for taking care of her for us. She means a lot to us."

Shouts drifted from nearby causing them all to jump. Clarke turned to Madi. "Take them all to the rover. We'll have to squeeze everyone in."

"You're coming too right?" Madi, despite the calm she obviously had shown when shooting two men, looked scared at the prospect of leaving her behind.

"Yes," Clarke smiled at her and cupped her cheek. "I'll be right behind you."

The rest of the group followed, but Bellamy stayed behind. Clarke handed him the pistol from her waistband. "Figured you'd want protection."

"Thanks Princess," He threaded his fingers through her newly chopped off hair and kissed her once more.

"Let's go," She took his hand and wrapped her fingers through his. They took off at a run towards the woods and separated when the rover came into view. Clarke climbed into the driver seat and Bellamy the passenger seat. "Everyone ready? Let's go!"

Clarke drove away as shots buzzed by the windows. She drove for a long time before stopping at the mouth of a cave right outside Polis. The others slowly jumped out of the rover and entered the cave where two cots had already been set up. There was a shelf with a small amount of medical supplies, art supplies and a little bit of loose paper. There were also a few books littering the shelf too.

"When the weather sucks we stay here," Clarke explained. "We went back to that bunker Finn found and what was left of Becca's lab and grabbed what we could. There wasn't a huge amount of medical supplies left, but we make do."

Madi came in last carrying the blankets that were in the back of the rover and dropped them on one of the cots. Then she ran back out and brought back all the guns that had been in the rover and laid them gently on the bottom shelf.

"I'll go grab some firewood," She started for the entrance, but Clarke grabbed her jacket and pulled her back.

"Hold up. With those guys out there I don't think you should go alone," Clarke replied. "Give me a minute and I'll go with you."

"I don't need protection," Madi rolled her eyes in true teenager fashion.

"I'll go with her," Raven said and put her arm around the girl and winked. "I'll tell you some embarrassing Clarke stories."

Clarke chuckled as the two left the cave, each with a gun in hand. Despite the guns and Raven's presence with her she still worried. Clarke jumped when Bellamy's thumb brushed against her bottom lip that she'd been biting.

"She'll be fine," Bellamy smiled. "She means a lot to you."

"She's the only person I've been around and talked to for the last 6 years," Clarke smiled fondly. "She's family."

As soon as the words came out she wished she could take them back. Bellamy's smile fell from his face and guilt swam in his eyes instead. She hadn't wanted to bring up their time apart, but it had slipped out. She sighed and changed the subject and offered to give them a tour of the rest of the cave. The conversation they needed to have couldn't be done with everyone surrounding them.

Later that night, Clarke rolled over on the blanket she was sleeping on and found Bellamy gone. He'd been sleeping next to her when she'd gone to bed, but now his blanket was empty. Panic started to set in until she saw him sitting at the entrance to the cave. Clarke laid back down on the blanket and placed her hand on her rapidly beating heart. When it had slowed to a more steady rhythm, she sat up. He was sitting with his back against a large rock at the front entrance with his knees pulled up and his arms loosely looped around them.

"Hey," Clarke sat down next to him and put her arm through his. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No. I've spent the last three years in a cell. Just wanted some fresh air," Bellamy put his legs down and grabbed her hand. "Clarke I'm so sorry."

"Please don't," Clarke put her finger against his lips. "I knew I wasn't going to make it back in time. The box at the bottom of the tower didn't work. I had to climb to the top and it was already at 10 minutes before I'd even started. You did the right thing."

"I left you behind Clarke and not just for a few months," Bellamy shook his head. He rubbed his hand down her arm, trying to reassure himself this wasn't a dream. To reassure himself that she was really here. "I thought you were dead."

"I'm not. I'm right here," Clarke brought his forehead to hers and ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm right here Bell and I'm not going anywhere."

He shook his head as tears formed in his eyes. She also saw the guilt all over his face. It was comforting to know that at least some things hadn't changed in the last 6 years. He may not look like the Bellamy she remembered with his new goatee and leaner build, but nothing else had changed. Like her, he still carried more guilt than he should.

She cupped his jaw and ran her thumb along the stubble until his brown eyes looked into her blue ones. "I know you. Even after all these years apart I know you and I know that the guilt is still eating at you. Just promise me that you'll try to let it go. Please? We're together again and that's all that matters."

"I'll try," Bellamy placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll make it up to you."

"You don't have to make it up to me," Clarke shook her head and smiled. "I forgive you Bellamy."

"You always believed in me even when no one else did," Bellamy smiled at her and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "I missed you so much Princess."

"I missed you too," She whispered back. She snuggled against his chest and listened to the sound of his heartbeat.

"So what's the secret to getting on Madi's good side?" Bellamy asked after a few minutes of silence had passed.

Clarke chuckled and glanced up at him. "Why do you know want to know?"

Bellamy shrugged. "She's your family. You're important to me so she is too."

Clarke's eyes teared up. They may not be related, but Madi was her family. She came first now and the fact that Bellamy had only been back a few hours and could see that made her heart flutter.

"You won't have to do much," She replied. "I told her stories about you. All of you. You're a hero to her already."

"I'll try to live up to that," Bellamy said. He leaned his head back against the rock behind him and closed his eyes. After a while Clarke's breathing evened out against his chest and he knew she'd fallen back asleep. He could seriously get used to this. His arm encircling her with her weight against his chest. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and whispered, "I love you. I'll never leave you behind again. That's a promise."

He drifted off to sleep with the woman he'd spent 6 years mourning sleeping peacefully alive and well in his arms. They still had a lot to talk about not to mention coming up with a plan to deal with the guards from the ship. But right now, he desperately needed this moment with her more than anything. The world would always need saving and now that the brain and the heart were reunited they'd once again be unstoppable.


End file.
